1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising displays and, more particularly, to a self-tensioning display panel and mounting system for exhibiting advertisements on trucks, billboards and the like.
2. Description of the Background
There is a great demand for advertising displays for use on the sides of trucks, tractor trailers, and for other generally flat surfaces. However, in this type of application the display must be able to withstand high speeds, and the display must provide for convenient interchangeability of the ads themselves. A number of improved displays have been proposed which are more resistant to wind and weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 illustrates a display tensioning frame for tautly retaining a large display panel. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765 to the above-named inventor disclosed a low-profile, light-weight advertising display for exhibiting advertisements on trucks, billboards and the like. The advertising display shown in the '765 patent is provided with a self-tensioned display panel which resists sagging and wrinkling by virtue of its own elasticity, and a display panel mounting which allows for more convenient installation and removal. The installation approach described in the '765 patent is to first mount a series of inner retainers 22 (see FIG. 1 herein) around the periphery of the mounting surface. The inner edges of the panel edge stiffeners are then inserted into the inner retainers 22 and secured with a series of outside retainers 20, 30. This procedure is illustrated in the '765 patent. However, due to the size and flexibility of the panel as well as the force required to tension the panel, it is not an easy task to install the outer retainers 20, 30. Also, each time the panel is removed it is necessary to remove all the outer retainers 20, 30. This is a time consuming process, and each step in the process cannot be performed by one individual without great difficulty.
It would be greatly advantageous to reduce the installation time and effort by providing an improved approach to securing the panel to the surface which eliminates the need to remove and install retainers every time a new advertisement is displayed. The new approach would make it feasible for one individual to perform each step in the operation.